


Pirates

by thepotatoherself



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Winter and Jacin go and take a day on a boat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i didnt write jacin right but idk. comment your thoughts maybe?

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Jacin grumbled, skillfully tying a knot.  
"Because you love me," Winter chirped. By some miracle, she had convinced Jacin to rent out an old sailboat, and now they were out on the sea. They both had overlooked that neither of them had much sailing experience, but Jacin seemed to have a natural talent. Winter attributed it to his handsome muscles that she had been enjoying observing today.  
Winter ripped her eyes away from her gorgeous boyfriend and looked out at the sea. "There's a rock formation...er...southwest!"  
"Nice try," Jacin smiled, "but that's northeast."  
Winter grinned at him playfully. "Whatever, sailor boy. I thought you were a guard."  
"I am a man of many skills," Jacin smirked, redirecting the sails. He tied another knot and walked over to Winter, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "That's good news for you, miss 'let's-go-do-something-potentially-deadly-with-no-experience.'"  
"I just wanted to spend time with you," Winter said, looking out at the horizon, where sky blue met ocean blue. "Is that a crime?"  
Jacin almost replied, but instead he ran over to the ropes to redirect them again. Winter sighed. She hadn't pictured spending her day watching Jacin pulling a ton of ropes, no matter how attractive he looked while doing it. She needed a way to turn this around.  
Winter could feel a light bulb appearing over her head as the idea hit her.  
She skipped over to him, and put on a face that read shocked, but impressed. She exclaimed, "Blimey, landlubber! Yee's almost a proper buckaneer!"  
Jacin gave her a weird look.  
"Whatcha lookin at, matey?" Winter teased, getting all up in his face. "Yee tryna get on your captain's bad side?"  
Jacin stood up straight and saluted like he was serving Winter's step mother once more. "No, captain."  
"Then get back to swabbing the deck, scallywag!" Winter ordered, and she marched off to the bow of the boat. Pretending to steer an imaginary wheel, she cried, "Rocks yonder! Redirect us, private!"  
"Aye, captain!" Jacin responded, tying the ropes differently to move the sails. Then he walked over to Winter. "Permission to speak, captain?"  
"Permission granted," Winter replied, turning around.  
"Captain, I haven't been aboard this beauty for long," Jacin said, "but I think the sea is gettin' to me."  
"Explain yourself, freebooter, or you'll be sharkbait," Winter demanded playfully.  
"Captain, it might be that the waves are messin' with me," Jacin said, stepping closer to Winter, "but I think I might be fallin' for ya."  
Winter stepped towards him until there was almost no space between them. "It isn't just yee, swashbuckler. I think there's an illness spreading."  
"That's a shame," Jacin said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Permission to kiss?"  
Winter looped her arms around his neck. "Permission granted."  
They leaned in and their lips brushed, but then the ship jolted and they stumbled apart.  
They had crashed into the rock formation.  
"Yee son of a biscuit, I told yee to redirect us!" Winter joked, punching his arm.  
"I guess my love for you impaired my vision," Jacin quipped, going back over to the ropes. "May we continue on land, captain?"  
Winter beamed and went back to her imaginary wheel. "Aye, matey."


End file.
